1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a composite T-handle hexagonal key wrench set which is constructed with an upper bearing plate, a middle bearing plate, and a lower bearing plate. The three plates each have perpendicular edges which extend vertically from the bearing plates and can be pressed to form several pieces of interlockable insertion plates which enable the three bearing plates to be connected to form a tool base. T-handle hexagon wrenches can be inserted into appropriate holes in the tool base. The base can be disassembled and the three bearing plates piled up to decrease the volume of the wrench key set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the conventional T-handle hexagonal wrench sets (as shown in FIG. 5) which is different from other conventional T-handle hexagon wrench sets, has a hexagonal wrench which is enclosed by a T-shaped plastic handle for more convenience for handling and pressing and is normally composed by different sizes of wrench inserted into a wrench set base as shown in FIG. 5; the conventional wrench base is constructed as " " shape stationary type, a series of holes in different sizes are positioned on the base for different sizes of wrenches to be inserted in position.
Because of the wrench base is formed by " " - shaped solid, the volume of the wrench set is very great after several pieces of the wrench set are inserted into the wrench set base. If the set then is to be packed, especially by the manufacturor or distributor, the great volume of the wrench sets necessitates higher transportation fee, thus increasing the unit prices of the conventional T-handle hexagon key wrench set.